


you must like me

by JeanSouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Ears, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami goes for a cat. He comes back with a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must like me

Kagami liked his life. He made enough to live comfortably as an ace for a middle-league basketball team while he could live close enough to those near and dear to him in Japan. His home was spacious and comfortable, if sparsely decorated in Aomine’s opinion. When he owned a TV, he never really used it, so he hadn’t bothered getting one. By his bed he had his laptop and a decent Netflix subscription to keep him company on some boring nights on the couch.

It just seemed a bit empty in another sense of the word: the presence of another person. Though Aomine dropped by regularly, and Satsuki seemed to feel an obligation to make sure he didn’t get lonely, it was tiring to come home to an empty house. Realistically he didn’t have much time for a relationship, though, and no fondness for dating sites.

"Get a pet," Aomine drawled on day, and it had lingered in Kagami’s head ever since. That was it. He’d get a cat.

"You, my friend," the salesman in the pet shop crowed loudly, "Look like a dog person."

Kagami almost cringed at how wrong he was, but a few other customers milled about behind him, and he would inevitably feel guilty if he forcefully corrected the man and drove other customers out.

"Not really—" Kagami tried to interrupt, as the salesman’s hand landed on his shoulder, slowly tugging him from the catnip section and fish-shaped nametags.

"Something big! Good to guard the house when you’re out. Needs a bit of discipline, but you look like you have a steady hand over dogs," the man continued, tugging him closer to a large amount of pet pens. Inside was a range of men with soft-looking puppy ears and a tail to match. The salesman gestured to a tall, muscular one with a dominant look in his eyes. No way would he be able to control someone like that, and he didn’t feel like trying.

"Uh, I don’t think-" he started, intending to finish that he’d been looking more for a cat, or a cute hamster. Instead, his words launched the salesman into a different tirade altogether, tugging him over towards the corner where the boys seemed more relaxed, and more friendly. 

"No time to train? Don’t worry, I understand. These are some of the boys we’ve rescued or that came back… they’re all trained up," he continued, opening up a few of the pens to usher the boys out. Kagami’s head spun: he’d just intended to look around, do some research, but instead they were lined up in front of him, obediently waiting. "I think you’ll like this one. He’s not fixed, but we can, well, fix that."

The man gestured at a golden-haired, tall man. When Kagami glanced down, he didn’t have on a clear cock-cage like most of the other boys.

"They’re inhumane," he snapped out, frowning. It wasn’t fair to make someone pent up their frustration just for it being inconvenient! 

"Then he’s perfect!" the salesman jumped in without fail, having succeeded at figuring him out. "You can take him home today if you like."

He had a smarmy grin, and it very nearly tipped Kagami over the edge to finally saying he had no intention of keeping a dog. When he turned to look, however, the golden-haired man tilted his head to the side, peeking up through his dark eyelashes at Kagami. His eyes watered briefly as he sniffled, looking at the pet pens from the corner of his eye.

"Uh," Kagami offered brainlessly, his heart taken by anything vulnerable. "How much?"

"Three-hundred," the salesman ruffled a few papers, looking for the appropriate buyer-seller contracts. "He’s not purebred, after all… and he’s not fixed."

His smug look at the last part gave away his feeling of victory, but how could Kagami leave such a sweet creature trapped in the small pens?

"I’ll fill these out if you’d like to choose some toys from the wall," the salesman gestured to a large wall with a great many hooks and a few baskets by the walls. "Three come free with your new pet, but the rest are for your own purchase."

Kagami looked them over, taking in both the colours and the sizes. To the right of the wall, closer to the window, were more usual toys. Activity balls with puzzles to get them open to reveal treats, tug-a-war toys, and things to fetch, before they gradually swapped to toys clearly meant for the more humanoid pets amongst them. Clear cock-cages meant to fix them and quell sexual desire (Kagami had always thought them cruel) to a variety of toys, some of which he hadn’t even seen before. There were, of course, dildos and vibrators of a huge range of sizes, plugs and cock rings, nipple clamps…

He wandered closer to a long metal bar, squinting at the label. For intermediate level play… sounding… pretending to get a text, Kagami pulled out his phone and pulled up urban dictionary. Ah… He couldn’t quite see himself doing that to anyone. Worrying his lip, he grabbed a basket and threw in a few small, a few medium plain toys and a plug or two. When he heard the rattling of the door to the pens he turned, looking over to the salesman. Still filling in paperwork, he brought the blond over to Kagami, letting them talk for a moment.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, shying away from the direct, piercing gaze that struck him for a moment before it was wiped away by a bright smile and two puppy ears perking up. He had inexplicably long, dark lashes around eyes like molted honey, Kagami noted, if only slightly uncomfortable.

"Any preferences?" he managed, trying to sound more composed than he felt. He waved a hand between the wall and his basket, waiting for the blond to peer into it. As he made towards the wall, Kagami caught the salesman’s attention. "His, uh, his name?"

He pointed vaguely to the blond at the wall, worryingly enough headed straight for the side near the counter, turning a value-pack of the sounding rods over and over in his hands, seeming to judge the increasing sizes. He strolled back over to drop them in the basket as the salesman mumbled out, “Kise,” then as an afterthought, “Kise Ryouta”. It felt somewhat soothing to have a name to put to him, even if the flash of teeth made him want to cower behind the counter when Kise smiled widely at a vibrator with ridges and bumps all over it, going narrow for a brief section near the base. He grabbed it and a few more plugs, and a strangely-shaped plastic thing. To Google at home, Kagami thought despondently as they ended up in his basket too.

"That’s good for now," Kise sighed contentedly, moving to stand next to him. He politely seemed not to notice Kagami’s startled jolt, or the way he tensed up before he forced his shoulders back into their normal position. He was an adult, after all, with a career and a house and he could most certainly face his fears.

"If you’d just sign here," the sleazy salesman handed his the clipboard with a six-page long document, information scribbled here and there. He skimmed through it, relieved more than anything to see lengthy, cover-all-cases clauses about abuse and neglect, ranging from unintentional emotional neglect to downright abuse. Part of him hoped they’d check up on him a few times to make sure every rule in the book was followed. As he finished he scribbled down his signature (not improved much despite many years of use), and handed it back, along with his debit card. He could feel his bank account cringe. As he pulled it through, he salesman raised an eyebrow at him. "No pet bed?"

"No," Kagami shook his head. If he was being shoved into this, he wasn’t going to be some frigid owner. "He can sleep on the bed."

Next to him, Kise seemed to almost purr. Well, not purr, he thought to himself. Whatever dogs did that was equivalent to purring, with a softly wagging tail and perked ears, and a smug, tiny little smile. Somehow, the closed-mouth smile, without teeth, didn’t seem to make him feel any more at ease.

"Bad practice, that," the salesman chastised, but handed him back his card, a copy of the paperwork… and the end to Kise’s leash, declaring his ownership with a flourish. "Enjoy, he’s all yours now."

As Kise linked arms with him, Kagami did not feel very much like an owner.

-

"This is the, uh, foyer," Kagami opened his front door and waved to the narrow space, completely with coat rack and the tiny table with a key-bowl on top that had become a staple in his life since he’d been about six. He’d never considered himself as someone to have a foyer, though, and it felt a bit weird to say. He hung his light summer coat and stepped inside, the door directly in front of him leading to the kitchen where the one off to his left led to the living room. They were fairly plain, he supposed. Clean, but homely enough, and without too much clutter. He dumped his bag of shopping on some of the chairs in the kitchen, putting the paperwork next to the oven to go over later with his accountant. Shit. His accountant— he’d never live this down. Normally he was so purchase-smart.

"Upstairs is the bedroom and the guest room," Kagami waved vaguely towards the ceiling, turning away from Kise’s unwavering gaze to rummage through his drawers and cupboard. Gazpacho sounded nice, and his hands would be full, and the sound of the blender would fill the awkward silences. "And the bathroom. I have a bath room. Of course."

Kagami ripped bits and pieces of white bread into large chunks. Open mouth, insert foot.

"That’s good to know," Kise said cheerfully, and disappeared to explore. In a way he was relieved to be alone; even after so long with Nigou, the most he’d managed was a pleasant state of blissful ignorance when he forgot he was moments away from a bethoothed beast ready to set upon his legs at a moments’ notice.

After that, Kagami lost himself to food, and dinner, and thoughts of what he’d do when he was out of the house all day. He had a garden and spare keys, but didn’t dogs get… lonely? Did the human-ish ones act like the proper animal ones? He shifted back and forth in front of the microwave, watched the glass plate in it spin for ten minutes before he knew what he’d been doing.

"It smells good," came from behind him, and a hand settled on his hip. The cuff of one of his plain shirts appear to be on the wrist of the hand on his hip. After a moment his brain clicked in to gear, realizing it belonged to Kise. His shoulders tensed under the chin resting on the left one, followed quickly by a tut near his ear. "You’re so tense."

A golden, fluffy ear tickled at his temple when Kise leaned closer to look at the counter, pressing up against Kagami’s back. He could feel the way Kise’s pecs stuck out just slightly and the way his slim hips were just slightly beneath Kagami’s, slotting into place before he stood on his tiptoes, his crotch dragging along the length of Kagami’s body for just a second. A small growl seemed to escape him at the feast they had in store for them. Kagami supposed he had gotten carried away a bit.

"I’m not usually," Kagami argued, and shrugged Kise off him, plating up now that his sauce had been nuked to full perfection. He wasn’t interested in the anti-microwave trend; he’d use what he had. Taking his own plate, he left Kise to pick and choose what he wanted, not even batting an eye at the mountain of food that came with Kise after.

"So," Kise smiled at him. "Tell me about yourself."

-

Later, Kagami realized that the salesman had lied. Bent the truth, at the very least. Kise was trained, but the only thing he was trained in was acting the part of an obedient dog. Once his lights had dimmed and it was time for bed, he’d gestured vaguely towards the bed, meaning for them to be comfortable. Kise had slipped in behind him, moving to spoon him tightly.

"Get off," Kagami grumbled, jerking away at the feeling of teeth on his shoulder. He reached out to bat at Kise’s arms, but the angle took the strength from his attacks.

"Don’t want to," Kise murmured cheerfully, biting and kissing his way from Kagami’s shoulder to his neck, nipping firmly near his jugular until he jolted, his body rubbing up against Kise’s. "You picked me, so… you must like me…"

The sheets moved slightly as Kise’s tail wagged, his cock rising to the occasion just as much as it nestled against Kagami’s ass, rubbing softly back and forth. It sent shivers up his spine to feel something so close and so intimate while hands traveled up his abdomen, tracing the grooves and ridges up to his pecs. Kise’s hands cradled them, squeezing and massaging them firmly. 

"They’re really sexy," Kise shifted even closer to him, pressing them together. His hips moved faster as he moved to pinch and twist at Kagami’s nipples, drawing a soft moan from him. "I wanted to squeeze them as soon as I saw you in the shop… the airconditioning was on so your nipples were hard, it was like you were teasing me on purpose."

He twisted at one harshly as he brushed over the other gently, basking in the feeling of Kagami’s body tensing in pleasure, his breathing hot and quick at the feeling. One of his hands drifted down to rub at Kagami’s halfhard cock, coaxing him to play with it too as it stiffened quickly at the attention. It was almost as if Kagami didn’t give his own body enough relief; a crying shame. His cock was long and stiff, nice and firm, flushed dark with arousal.

It twitched in his hand as Kise languidly stroked it, paying no heed to the token protests coming from Kagami, contradicted by the pleased, horny whimpers and the occasional thrust of his hips until his own hand wrapped around his cock, twisting around the head until his eyes shut and his mouth opened for him to pant.

Kagami went easily as Kise nudged him to roll over onto his stomach, raising his hips at the barest direction. His stiff cock hung ready and ripe under him, begging for attention as it dripped onto the sheet below him. It left a greedy, dark wet spot on the covers in evidence.

Kagami jerked away for a moment at the feeling of a slender finger at his hole, covered in the lube from his bathroom’s medicine cabinet, but forced himself to relax as it penetrated him. At once he felt oddly full and stretched at the intrusion, his hole twitching around it in confusion as it twisted and touched at his inner walls as it searched. He jolted and moaned when Kise brushed something inside him, a long, sticky stream of pre-cum leaking rapidly from the flushed tip of his cock.

A second finger entered him in the momentary confusion, softly brushing the same spot before they slipped halfway out, Kise spreading his fingers as he thrust them in and out to stretch him wide enough for a third, then a fourth.

"Ready?" Kise panted, his slick fingers stroking along Kagami’s perineum and the base of his cock in long, soothing motions for a minute until he nodded, arching his back further as he lowered his hips slightly, opening himself up for the head of Kise’s cock to press against him, then inside him. It felt so much bigger than the fingers and filled him more completely than he’d ever felt, finally stilling as Kise’s hips pressed towards his until he stopped shivering, then moaned as Kise pulled out, his body wanting to keep the cock firmly inside him.

Kise’s rhythm was slow and gentle at first, simply sliding in and out until his body adjusted, when his thrusts took on a quicker, more erratic feel in a dozen different directions, eventually brushing the sweet spot inside him until he let out a strangled cry, one of his hands flying to his cock to rub at it in time with Kise’s thrusts.

"It’s good…" he managed, stilling for a moment as Kise pressed close, the feeling of something the size of the head pressing through his hole. Kise leaned over him, pressing kisses to his neck as his thrusts became short and rutting, the knot inside him swelling slowly to press at his sweet spot, driving him insane as he jerked at his cock faster and faster, giving in to the sweet, taboo pleasure of it. He tensed as he came, squeezing down on the knot inside him to drag Kise over the edge with him, relishing the feeling of the copious amounts of cum pouring out inside him. 

He slumped as he finished coming, kept only slightly upright by the knot inside him until Kise rolled them over sideways, coming back to spooning him and nuzzling at the back of his neck. He caught his breath eventually, looking down at the hands rubbing at his.

"I’m glad you picked me," Kise nuzzle at the back of his shoulder as if in apology for the bite marks, spreading kisses over them. "And that you let me pick our toys."


End file.
